Welcome to High School!
by Shizuka Kira
Summary: Haruko and Runa Tonto, you don't know them but you will in this extremely random fanfic. *WARNING* May contain traces of nuts. Little bit of shounen ai but not that bad. Rated T for the stupidity and the anime characters. Note: Crossover of many things.
1. Welcome to highschool

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the manga/anime/games that may feature in the story. Because frankly I'm just making it up as I go along.

Me: OMG!! First story I've written and I hope you like it.

Rating: T, for a teensy bit of shounen ai but I won't make it so bad you die just from reading it (*hint hint* Aoife).

Characters: OC's and others whom I don't own. All characters to their respected owners.

Me: BTW the italics are either someone thinking or me… but most likely them thinking.

**Welcome to high school!**

Haruko opened his eyes to find an almost blinding sunlight streaming through a gap in his blinds. He groaned as he sat up from his unusually hard bed?! "Huh!" the white haired boy said as he looked down, he stood up only to realize that he wasn't in bed but on the floor _oh_ _great not again_ he thought.

Meanwhile in a bedroom on the other side of the house came a massive THUD! Haruko jumped at the sound, and went over to see what happened. His older brother, Runa, had fallen out of his hammock, which funnily enough was almost 2 metres off the ground. "Mmmphmfff aaaammmuuuuupho" said a crumpled pile of sheets on the floor. "_Excuse_ me?" Haruko replied, "I said good morning, _Haruko_", Runa said sourly before finally getting up off the floor.

Haruko was dressed, had his bag packed and was ready to walk out the door (muffin in hand) when "NOOOO, Haruko don't leave without meeeeee!" Haruko could almost hear his brain snap in frustration, as he sighed_. I mean seriously he does it every morning! If he doesn't want Haruko leave before he does then maybe…just, maybe he should get up a bit earlier, but no._

He sighed and walked back into their _oversized _and quite messy house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------X3-------------------------------------------

Sorry but i don't think i introduced my characters. Haruko and Runa Tonto are their names (if you didn't already pick that up). They look almost like twins but they're not, Runa is just on 6 feet tall and has white hair with blue roots (don't ask why i don't know) he is very skilled at reading and can sometimes be a bit of a pervert. He has a fun-loving sort of personallity and likes to wear dark clothing that fits tightly to his body. Haruko on the other hand has a serious personality and the same white hair but its just plain white. Due to a freak accident with one of his spells (which i swear i didn't cause *shifty eyes*) he ended up with a black cats ears and tail and hasn't been able to change back. He likes to wear gothic clothing and has a tendancy to have a quick temper. Haruko is around about 165-168 cm tall, and is 15. Runa is three years older (work it out for yourself).

Now please continue with your crappy fanfic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ;P -------------------------------------------

It was their first day at their new school, and it was starting to look to clean for Haruko's liking.* Except for the reception he got when he entered the classroom. _Oh crap_ he thought_ i'm stuck with a whole bunch of retards...._

Across from where Haruko stood was the teacher's with two strange girls with long black hair caramel dancing on it. The teacher, however, had been slipped a few sleeping pills and was now being used as a pin the tail on the donkey replacment.  
The rest of the room was just as bad, some boy with sky blue hair and a predatory smile was hanging from a beam holding the ceiling up, two people with, what looked like a death wish, were having a sword fight in the middle of the room, a blonde boy was being held upside down out of a window by some sadistic retard and to top it all off now some red headed boy who's hair looked like it could poke someones eye out, had joined in the caramel dancing.*

_Oh goodie_, he thought, _this is going to be a very long year_.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------X3-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruko sighed and decided to take a leap of faith into the killer classroom. _If the students don't kill you then the noise level probably will, _he assured himself. In an instant he was flattened onto his back by one of the girls who was caramell dancing.  
"Newbie!!!" she yelled. Upon closer inspection he realized her long hair was not black but a deep shade of purple the same as her eyes... "Hi i'm Ayame Koutetsu" she proclaimed, Ayame turned to the rest of the class and yelled "STACKS ON NEWBIIIIEE!!"...  
And before the white haired boy had even processed what she had said there was a majorly big pile of students... And Haruko was on the bottom of it.

* * *

hope you like it!

*Yes, Haruko has a serious nature but he likes to use his "floor drobe" instead of his wardrobe.

*The teacher is Kakashi, the two girls on the desk are my friend and i's OC's, person haging off the ceiling is Grimmjow, two people having a sword fight were Cloud Strife and Sora, blonde boy: Naruto Uzumaki, Sadistic retard: Sasuke Uchiha, and person with deadly hair: Axel a.k.a Lae.

luv ya, btw plz review.


	2. Life sucks

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the manga/anime/games that may feature in the story. Because frankly I'm just making it up as I go along.

Me: OMG! First story I've written and I hope you like it.

Rating: T, for a teensy bit of shounen ai but I won't make it so bad you die just from reading it (*hint hint* Aoife).

Characters: OC's and others whom I don't own. All characters to their respected owners.

Me: BTW the italics are either someone thinking or me… but most likely them thinking. You know what! You all get the idea and we all know I don't own bleach so I can't be stuffed to write the disclaimer, and we all know what its rated so from now on it will probably be only comments. Okay?

**Band practice**

Haruko opened the front door of their house only to be bombarded by their neighbour's Great Dame x German Shepherd. _What the?_ He thought, just as Grimmjow poked his head through the door. "Your li'l bro is home!" the blue haired man yelled into the house, as he pulled his gargantuan dog off of Haruko.

The teen got up and walked inside, wiping off all dirt and saliva he had unfortunately collected. Walking into the lounge room Haruko noticed three people from his class sitting on the couch. One was obviously Grimmjow, next to him was Ayame who was currently eating a tub of chocolate ice cream, the girl next to her looked almost the same but her hair was black with two white streaks at the front and a fringe that dipped in the middle. She was sitting next to a very stoic looking boy who didn't even seem to notice that he had entered the room.

"Um… Hi?" Haruko began. _Why are they in MY house?_

"Sup Haruko, the name's Shizuka and this here is Ulquiorra but we call him Ulqui… Kay?" The dark haired girl stated, referring to the raven haired boy next to her.

"Wanna play?" Ulquiorra said holding out a PS3 controller, "we're playing Tenchu and you'd be versing Grimm… unless you're too chicken to try and beat 'im." He said coldly.

At that Haruko ran over and snatched the controller off him without a second thought. "I like a challenge", he said managing to squeeze in on the couch.

The rest of the afternoon, _and by afternoon I mean till 3 AM_, was spent on the Play station playing random games, and eating cookie dough…lots of cookie dough.

Haruko's POV

_The one thing that puzzles me is the fact that Runa made me go to school yesterday even though it was the last day of Second Semester. I swear he was dropped on his head when he was born. _I thought *sigh*…

I sat up and looked around, _damn!_ Wincing as my temples began to throb badly. Rubbing my head I shuffled back, _what's with this damned headache? I feel like I've been dropped off of a ten storey building… _A cold chill ran down my spine as I felt something metallic clang against my back. I looked up to see a massive pile of empty energy drink cans staring down at me. "That might be why I have a headache", I said to myself.

Third person POV

He looked around the room to see everyone still asleep (not surprisingly, since Ayame and Shizuka aren't morning people). Even Grimmjow's dog was flat on its back, snoring. Shizuka was curled up a bit like a cat on the floor next to an open paint bucket & paintbrush (Nothing good can ever come of that) and Ulquiorra was lying next to her, current favourite book in hand. Ayame and Grimmjow on the other hand, were sprawled across the couch. Haruko finally realised why there was a paint brush and bucket next to Shizuka, she had managed to deface **his** couch by making it look like Ayame had cat's ears and wings.

The rest of them eventually got up around 1pm.

Ayame's POV

As I walked along ignoring the strange looks I was receiving from passers by, I deci _OMG! A KITTY! _(Me: as you can see Ayame is quite easily distracted… as am I. Ayame's owner, Aoife, is also like that X3 anyway plz continue…)

Third Person POV

Ayame continued to chase the tortoise shell cat (which was obviously quite scarred, I mean seriously you would be scarred too if some random with purple hair started chasing you around wanting to pat you….anyway) around the streets, for and hour on end. She decided that the cat could outrun her BUT could not outsmart her (I've got my money on the cat XD). The teen waited until the cat thought she was no longer following, and began stalking the cat from a distance.

Ayame followed the cat into an alleyway, and almost I repeat almost squealed in surprise and horror at what she saw. In front of her were 2 of her classmates, both being of the male gender I believe, having a make out session in plain sight.

Ayame's POV

"SWEET JESUS!"I yelled out, "Get a room!"  
"Do you mind?" The taller of the two proclaimed, "You had to barge in didn't you just when it was getting good!" His partner just stood there blushing profoundly.  
"You go to my school don't you?" I retaliated.  
"Yes you're quite right, my name is Mithren and this is Jake", he sighed," But you probably forgot didn't you?"  
"Hmpff", I had had enough of them so I turned tail and left.

Third Person POV

Back at the 'Almost mansion', Shizuka had found more paint in the shed and had painted a Japanese style dragon across one of Haruko's bedroom walls. With his permission of course.

Ayame had just returned home and was contemplating what to have for dinner she was suddenly dragged off by Runa.  
"What the?" Ayame stated.  
Runa turned to her with a big blush on his face.  
"What do you want Runa?"

"W-will you go out with me?"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tehe lols suspense!  
Your gonna have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens X3

I'm terrible! 

Review please!


End file.
